(NaruSasu) Take me to where snow falls
by VicyVn
Summary: Everyone says that demons and vampires are natural rivals. However, they are just two little 10-year-old boys, so who cares? The innocence of the kids has changed what should be hatred into friendship, which slowly turns into a dangerous forbidden love. NarutoxSasuke, one side GaaSasu


**Title: **Take me to where snow falls

**Author: **Minh (aka VicyVN)

**Disclaimer: **If I owned them, I would never have to write the thing called "fanfiction"

**Pairing: **Naruto/Sasuke, GaaSasu (one-side) and other cps

**Status: **On-going

**Summery: **Everyone says that demons and vampires are natural rivals. However, they are just two little 10-year-old boys, so who cares? The innocence of the kids has changed what should be hatred into friendship, which slowly turns into a dangerous forbidden love.

**AN: **Well, another fic of mine. Rating will go up for the yaoi scenes in later chapters. English isn't my mother tongue, hence please forgive me if you find any mistake. In fact, I would really appreciate if you point them out to me. And remember to review too ;"). Thank you so much :D.

**xXx**

**CHAP 1: 10 years old (First meet)**

**.**

Winter day. No snow, it never has snow at this place, but the sunlight is too weak to warm the bodies living here. It's even colder in this forest, where perennials are sky-high with big leaf canopies shading all the sunrays. There is no animal here. The gloomy atmosphere here, as well as the dead silence, sends a chill down everybody's spine.

Except one.

At the middle of the forest, there is an empty space without plants or grasses, the only things are some old wooden targets and big straw dolls thick with cut traces, also the sunlight. Perhaps here is the warmest in this forest.

Naruto Uzumaki, 10 years old, is not a human. As well as his father, his brother and all the other citizens of his kingdom, he's a demon. Going into details, he's a nine-tailed fox, the most powerful demon, and also the heir to his kingdom. Although Naruto has a 17-year-older brother, his brother said he didn't want the throne. About why, he never tells, and Naruto never pays too much attention either, he's just 10 after all. All he knows is that he'll be the next king, so he has to practice hard to become strong enough to protect his subject.

Naruto sits down on a random rock, beads of sweat standing out on his caramel smooth skin, his bright orange yukata dips wet while his large hakama sticking on his legs. He doesn't know how long he has practiced, yet he's so tired now. The boy cranes his neck, let the glassy light from the sky reflect in his azure orbs, play with his unruly golden hair. This place is his brother's. He took Naruto here when the younger was 7. The brothers sometimes train together here, but not today. As the same day of every other year, his brother wont show up until very late at night. The blond doesn't know where the older is all day. He asked his father once, but his father just shook his head and signed. He also asked his brother, and what he received was a silent sad smile. He cant understand, why did he look so broken at that moment. Actually, his sibling always looks broken, but just very slightly, not so clearly when he smiled at his naïve question that time. The blond boy purses his lips. Adult is so unintelligible.

Suddenly, the sound of branch cracked snaps the little demon out of his daydream. Instinct kicks in, his eyes sharpen when his hand lets loose a barrage of shuriken that he hides in the folds of his waistband. He holds his breath, focus on his ears. Quietness again. Naruto can only hear the sound of leaves rub against the others. The blond knits his brows, raising his voice cautiously.

"Who's that?"

No answer.

But out of the blue, something whips out from a brush heading into the forest. Naruto jumps. It seems to be a figure. Without thinking about how dangerous it is, the 10-year-old demon rushes after the silhouette.

That figure is very fast, the demon has to admit that. Naruto knows he's strong, every teacher says so, even his brother, but speed is never his advantage. It's not including the rocky ground and twigs. If he keeps chasing like that, he wont ever catch up with that figure. Being pissed off, the blond draws a shuriken out and throws it toward the runner. It glides past the other's shoulder, cutting the fabric of the cloth, startling the figure.

"Stop or the next one will aim right at your head." Naruto threads in his childish voice.

Hearing that, the figure stops, also the chaser. Now the demon recognizes, it looks like a back-haired boy.

After an instant of flinching, the other turns around in a hesitate motion. One moment Naruto stands on the defensive, ready to fight anytime, but the next his big blue eyes go wide while his jaw is like touching the ground, the caution is quickly wiped off.

Yes, it's a boy, with dark hair and innocent eyes which are so dark that even as a look passes between them, Naruto thinks he may be taken at the first sight.

Yet before the blond can say anything, the other boy turns away and jumps on a branch in a blink, continues running so fast. Naruto immediately comes back to the earth, hastens after the raven.

"Hey! Wait! Stop!" he shouts

Well, it's no use.

"Stop please! I just wanna talk!" but the latter doesn't halt.

"_Dang! Why is he so fast?" _For some reasons, he believes the other boy's even faster when he's in the air, and Naruto fears that he'll die of tiredness before they can have a conversation. He needs a tactic.

Reckoning rapidly, the demon takes out two kunais and throws. The weapons tear the wind and pin into a branch, which 'incidentally' the runner sets his foot on right after that. A brittle 'crack', then, you know, the branch cracks.

The raven unexpectedly feels like slipping, next he notices he's falling down. His breath freezes in his lungs whilst his lids close by instinct, waiting for an impact on the ground.

Nonetheless, when he feels he collides with something, he's not hurt. He doesn't think it's the ground, because the ground is not soft or warm, neither can embrace him so tight like that…

"Ouch! That's hurt…"

… and also cant talk.

Black eyes snap fly open, orange blocks his view. He can sure it's the color of the demon's cloth. Scooted away from the other's arms, he promptly backs up, observes his savior in doubt.

Naruto is sitting flat, the falling has numbed his ass. He scratches his head, looking up. The eyes of this boy in front of him are even deeper and darker than the night sky. His skin looks so white, as delicate as butterfly's wing. Together with his full pinky lips and frail-seeming frame, this boy is really pretty, maybe too pretty to be a boy.

Naruto really believes that he's been taken at the first sight completely.

_One weird thing is that, when Naruto hugged the back-eyed boy, he noticed that this boy is so cold, like a piece of ice, contrary to his high-temperatured demon's body. He doesn't take after a demon as well._

The raven stares at him, suddenly turns to run, but this time the blond is faster.

"God, stop it!" his tan hand catches the pale wrist, coldness radians under his fingers "I'm out of breath now! I want to talk to you, ok?"

The other looks confused. Naruto realized that despite the winter, this boy only wears a thin black kimono, _yukata _is more correct, while his feet are bare! Naruto's amazed, even a demon like him has to put a haori _(a/n: traditional Japanese coat) _on, let alone go outside in bare feet! _'That's probably why he's cold."_

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki." The demon smiles, six whiskers on his cheeks move, making he look like a mischievous smiling fox. "What's your name?"

The latter bites his lower lip. Finally, he replies in a small voice. "I cant talk to you."

"Huh?" The blond blinks in faze "Why?"

"You are a demon, aren't you?"

"Ummm… Yeah, what else can I be?" The saying boy furrows his brows at the query.

"I cant talk to the demon."

Naruto is surprised at first, afterward he remembers. He only knows a creature never wanting to have a connection with the demon. His breath hitches "Y-You are a Vampire?"

The dark-haired child flinches. After a few seconds, he says softly.

"Yes, I am. Nii-san says vampires and demons are natural rivals, so I have to stay away from demons."

It's true. Every vampire and demon know that. Since they start to learn how to fight, they are taught to be on the alert over the other kind. Of course Naruto has learnt that, and probably the vampire has either. Naruto isn't conscious of how bad their enemy is or how they look, however he always reminds himself to be careful when facing with a vampire. In the green imagination of a 10-year-old boy, he unfailingly pictures when he meets a vampire, he'll have a fierce battle then win in a glorious manner. Well, at least, not like that: chasing a vampire around then being taken at the first sight. It's the first time he's met one of his natural foe, and he even doesn't think about attacking him.

"So… I have to go." A quiet voice breaks of the blond's chain of thoughts "Nii-san wont be happy if he knows I meet you." Then the talking boy is going to leave, yet he's stopped instantly.

"Wait! Don't go!" Naruto utters out. He cant understand himself anymore "I don't care! I… I still want to be friend with you!"

The raven glanced at him, scepticism on his face "Why?"

"I don't know." The demon beams "Maybe because you're kinda cute."

A small blush creeps to the vampire's ivory cheeks. He mutters "But nii-san said…"

"Your brother may be wrong, who knows?" Naruto shrugs.

"Nii-san is never wrong!"

"How can you sure? My brother said everyone makes mistakes more than one time in his life." a grin adorns his bright, tanned face. "My father made mistakes too… He is the King by the way."

Surprise gleams in the obsidian pupils "Your father is the King? So you are…"

The young demon chuckles, beating his chest with boasting on his gesture "I'm a prince, also the official heir of my kingdom."

Seeing the other's mouth open in admiration, all of a sudden, Naruto feels pride tickle his tummy. "So… Will you tell me your name?"

The vampire chews his lip "… I don't know…"

"Come on! It's alright, your brother wont know!" Naruto tries to coaxes him "I'm might be a demon, but I wont hurt you!"

'_You've thrown your weapons at me." _ The vampire thinks so, but he doesn't say it out anyway, especially as the blond is looking at him expectantly, his sea-colored eyes twinkle with hope. At last, the black-haired boy signs, letting a sincere smile bloom on his lips. "My name is Uchiha Sasuke."

"Well," The little nine-tailed fox's mouth spreads from ear to ear. His beam is as warm and brilliant as the sunshine, it makes the vampire cozy "It's very nice to meet you, Sasuke."

…

.

**xXx**

Notwithstanding the fact that it's too late now, Naruto cant sleep yet. He's waiting for his brother to ask something.

Thinking about today draws a smile on his lips. To tell the truth, he is a bit taken aback with the situation. He's never thought he would meet a vampire at that forest, which he's so familiar with. He's also never ever expected to be friend with his have-to-be rival. The two kids had so much fun this afternoon just by sitting and chatting about their family, their life... It turns out that Sasuke is in a royal family ad unlike Naruto, he's the only child in his family. The one he calls 'nii-san', actually, it's a servant who is 5 years older than him and has looked after him since he was a baby. Though he's just a servant, he's cared for his young master as his own brother so the vampire respects him with all his heart. Naruto also told his new friend about his life in palace, which isn't as happy as it seems to be. Since being a baby, he's lived in a regular life. It's really uneasy with an unruly child like him…

"_Sometime I wish I weren't the heir." The blond signs, poking some random rocks with a twig._

"_Why don't you tell your father?" The other boy asks in caring tone._

"_I cant! If I don't do it, nobody will! My brother doesn't want to be a King."_

"_Why?"_

"_I don't know." The blue-eyed fox shrugs "My father said he even hated being a demon."_

"_Really? So weird."_

"_Yeah. That's why I have to be the King then." throwing the twig away, he lays down the ground, enjoys the weak heat from the sun in winter day._

"_Well, that's bad."_

_The laying one looks at his new fellow, "You think so?"_

"_Un… Being a prince is great, but if you don't like it, it'll be bad." The vampire smiles softly, his eyes are full of understanding "Living freely is the best, after all."…_

Naruto chuckles at the memory, knows that he virtually adores his vampire friend.

_The innocence of the two little kids has changed what should be hatred into friendship - a dangerous forbidden friendship._

Out of the blue, the sound of the door opened from the nearby room startles him. The little demon kicks his blanket away, hopes out of his bed. His brother is home.

…

Kyuubi steps into his room, putting his coat off. He was a little late today, but his father didn't ask as usual, just reminded him to rest soon, which he's grateful to. He lets his look wander off the large glass window, exhaling out. The tangled red hair and deep blue eyes of his refection is vague in the background of the pitch-black sky. The day has ended.

_How long will I have to live like that?_

The heavy noise from the door snaps him back to the reality. The eldest prince of the Demon Kingdom turns around, only to see his little brother standing behind the half-opened door.

"Kit?" Kyuubi frowns, hastens toward the younger prince to make sure he's ok. "What's wrong? Why are you still awake? Did you have a nightmare?"

The golden head shakes "No, I'm waiting for you!"

The older cocks his brows. "Waiting for me?"

Naruto rubs his nape, smiling shyly "I wanna ask you something..."

Kyuubi screws his eyes up distrustfully at his sibling's foxy grin, then without warning flicks pretty hard at his fore. Seeing the younger hold his fore and groan, he lets out a hearty laugh. "You brat! Come in."

…

Kyuubi lays in his luxurious bed, patting the back of the little boy in his arm "So what do you want to ask, Kit?"

Naruto buries his face in his brother's shoulder, for nothing feeling lose his will to question.

The redhead senses the blond's flinching, thereupon tugs lightly at the shiny tresses. "Hey imp! Are you going to sleep? Don't force me to kick you back to your room."

"Alright alright," the younger peeks the bigger demon, piping up "Hn… Do you think that vampires are all bad?"

This instant, silence collapses on the older, blocking his breath. Naruto observes the side of his brother's face. His fire-like hair spreads out on the pillow, navy eyes fix the ceiling with an unreadable gaze. The older demon is breathing very lightly while his jaw looks like clinching. He's surely deep in thought.

Suddenly, he breaks the pause, his voice is as resounding from the past "No, I don't think so."

"So why do we have to hate vampires, nii-san?"

A sign passes his lips "I don't know, Kit." Then he looks at the little blond "Why do you ask so?"

Naruto loves and trusts his brother a lot, but he doesn't dare to tell him about his meet with Sasuke this afternoon. Who knows how his brother will react? Therefore, he simply shakes his head. "I don't wanna hate anyone." He mutters with a yawn. Until now he realizes he's so sleepy. "I'm heir to the throne, hence I don't want us to hate or to be hated by other kingdoms." He rubs his weary eyes, really needs to sleep. That's right, it's too late then.

"Sure you don't." The redhead smiles, rubbing the golden head gently. "Now sleep, Kit."

Watching his brother's eyelids flutter shut, Kyuubi's heart is laden with bitter. To be honest, letting this boy become the heir, he had to wrestle with his conscience a lot. His brother is too kind, to naïve, he doesn't deserve to shoulder such as a great burden like that. Yet what else can he do? He hates being a demon, so how can he head a kingdom? The redhead signs again, sadness dyes his navy orbs while his hand continues caressing the little blond's back.

'_I hope you'll be happier than me.'_

…

**.**

**xXx**

**.**

"Kyuubi is busy?" A pair of radiant azure eyes looks at the two older demons.

"Yeah son, I'll die very soon if I have to deal with all these stuff on my own." A blond wearing a long white coat with red fire on it beams apologetically at his son. He's the King of Demon Kingdom, Namikaze Minato.

The navy orbs fix at **piles** of paper in disbelief. For the fuck's sake, today is a very rare day-off of him! He's planned to spend his whole day with his baby brother, practice and go somewhere, not kill his precious time by paper-work! However, it's not the worse. The worse is how the hell can he refuse to help his father? He is the eldest son, the eldest prince damn it! Kyuubi slides his fingers into his long blazing red hair, veining "I need to help father Kit. Can you practice alone?"

Naruto looks at his father and his brother, abruptly sympathizing with them. "Of course!" He nods. Actually he does want to be alone today after all

"Good boy." Minato smiles at his son "Don't be back late, aright?"

"Yes, father!" The little blond beams from ear to ear, waving goodbye to his brother and his father. Thinking about meeting Sasuke again makes he so excited.

…

**.**

**.**

…

Sasuke is spacing out for Kami knows how long. He's thinking about his new friend, whose face has kept appearing in his mind since yesterday. His Neji-niisan always tells him to stay away from the demon, that they're dangerous, but after the meeting with that boy yesterday, Sasuke no longer believes so. Never in his short of life has he met a person so bright and appealing like that. Although Naruto said he was a prince, he was so genial, completely different to the raven's childhood friend, who coincidentally is an heir too. The 10-tear-old vampire props his chin, thinking about both his friends. The way Prince Gaara acts is always full of pride, perhaps arrogant is a better word, and distant from people, though Sasuke thinks that his royal friend is truly good because he's pretty open with him, they've grown up together anyway. In Sasuke's view, Prince Gaara is really like a future King, yet a lonely King. Neji-niisan said one time that he would become a very powerful king who would make everyone cringe. However, Naruto is unlike Gaara. Memory about the blond's goofy story and playful grin draws a curve on the vampire's lips. Albeit they've just met yesterday, Sasuke feels like they'd known each other for very long long long time ago.

_One more thing of the demon that he likes is he's so hot as fire, in the literal sense. Every time he touched him, it was as touching the sun then being burnt by its immense heat. However, that heat is so comfortable and addictive, he'd never felt anything like that before. When the demon held him, his freezing skin contacted with fierce one, and in a too short moment, Sasuke thought he was thawing, like snow in the sunlight. But it was nice, worthy also._

Dark orbs lift up. It's not soon anymore, hence Naruto may have practiced enough. Sasuke stands up, quickly jumping out of the window without making any sound, his yukata flutters behind him.

**xXx**

Naruto lays downs on the cold ground. Weak golden sunray of the winter melts on his caramel skin, stroking his shiny tresses. _Sasuke is late. _Azure eyes stay still. He's impatient to meet his vampire friend now, yet he's still no where to find. Anytime he hears the sound from the forest, again he turns in hold of seeing that pale delicate face. However, it turns out nothing, only the leaves and wind. The blond breathes out, hanging his lash down.

Then, out of nowhere, Naruto hears a soft sound. Still shutting his eyes, the laying demon wonders if his new fellow or just leaves and wind again. But when he senses the sunlight is blocked, a small smile tugs at his mouth. Slowly, the closing lids open. Wind is dancing. Bright blue greets deep black, in the reverse direction.

_So close._

…

"Is that true?"

The vampire looks at his friend, thinks a bit before answering "No, not really."

The demon cocks his head, showing his interest in what the other's said. "What does it mean?"

"It means" Sasuke explains "we don't really fear sliver. It's just… You know, we're just like you demons, not immortal but healing very fast. However, if our wounds are caused by sliver, they'll heal much more slower, slow enough that can kill us. That's while we have to keep off sliver, yet it doesn't mean we fear it."

Naruto nods, understanding. That's why they usually make weapons from sliver, to prepare from war with the vampire can happen whenever. And he's sure that vampires put spell on their arms too, it's the only way to hurt and kill demons after all. The blond lets out a long sign, laying flat on the ground. War, hatred, kill, bloodshed. Too annoying. Why does it have to be so hard? Why can they have a happy and peaceful life together?

"Sasuke, do you think demons and vampires can be friends like us?"

Obsidian eyes never leave the blond. Much as they just met yesterday, Sasuke knows this future-king always wishes a literal atmosphere with his kingdom. In the past, Sasuke never noticed this issue, he unfailingly considered that it was adult's stuff. But, after meeting his new friend, for the first time he'd realized that adult were so troublesome.

"I think it would be very hard." The raven pauses a little "Yet if it happens, it'll be good. At least we don't need to be sneaky." He smiles brightly.

The laying one glances at his friend, then abruptly a hearty laugh burst out of his lips, bringing along the shadow in his mind. Of course they're sneaky, no demon wants to be friends with vampires like themselves. It's pretty sad, but somehow it makes their relationship more special, at least with Naruto.

A comfortable silence breaks through them. No one says a word, only enjoying the fresh air of the forest in cold winter day. Out of the blue, the vampire turns to his fellow, the gentle smile never leaves his lips. "Can you climb?"

Being asked so suddenly, Naruto's blinks in a daze "Huh?"

Sasuke lifts up his head, gesturing toward a seemingly utterly high tree nearby. "This tree seems high." He looks back at his friend "You can climb, cant you?"

"Ah… Yeah, of course!"

…

After a short moment, they're on the top of the tree, and the sky-colored eyes goes so wide. Looking down from here, the view is incredibly imposing. It's winter now, although there is no snow here, green trees covered under a dense fog layer, spreading out like forever. Golden sun is shining right above their head, seemingly so close that it's like if they raised their hands, they could touch that fire ball. More specially, he can see a range of mountains in a quite distance. The mountains are wrapped up in fog, unrealistically breathtaking, like a fairyland. While the blond is being struck dumb with the scenery, the raven raises his voice, pure with happiness.

"So beautiful, right? I usually watch from my home, yet it's not as beautiful as from watching from here now. However, it's not the only thing I want to show you." Naruto looks at Sasuke, then sees the other raising his hand, pointing toward the range of mountains. "Neji-niisan says if we can overcome those mountains, we'll reach the land of human-being. He says there is snow there in the winter." He smiles in his reverie "I want to see snow."

"You want to see snow?" The demon's surprised "Why?"

"In my country, it's never been snowy, just gloomy and mist, sunlight is usually very weak, not much. Actually, I used to want to see the bright sun and snow, but now I just want to see snow."

"Huh? Why don't you wanna see the sun anymore?"

"Because… um… I've met you, I'm sure how the sun feels like. It must to be like you, so warm and nice." The raven says honestly, blushing a bit while smiling shyly "Beside niisan always says I resemble snow, so I just wonder…"

The little vampire also says some more but his friend can hear no more, his brain's been stiff since it finished absorb what the raven had said. _It must to be like you, so warm and nice._ On the contrary to the vampire kingdom, his is hot and full of sunshine all the time, even in the winter, unlike in this forest or where the vampire lives. He's never seen snow too, but never has he desired to see it as right now. And for some reasons, Naruto really believes what his friend's brother is true.

A breeze holding a subtle scent of many kinds of flowers from somewhere, mixed with the cool one of mist, blows pass them. Large orange sleeve of the demon's kimono meets the dark flap in a light touch. It's so nice, so harmonious and perfect. Being bold unannouncedly, warm tan hand hold the pale cold one, make its owner jump slightly. Naruto grins at the his friend's confused gesture.

"I'll become the King some day. I'll normalize the relationship between our kingdoms. And then, Sasuke, I'll take you there. I promise!"

The vampire's eyes open wide in surprise, next a happy smile blooms on his face "Really? You promise?"

Sunlight steams down, dispelling the mist although not much. Their fingers locks in a warm hold.

"Yes! I promise!"

…

**xXx**

Kyuubi has done all the work, now he's sitting by the window in his room, a cup of sake in his hand. He's thinking, about his life, about some body and about his brother.

"_Do you think that vampires are all bad?"_

"_So why do we have to hate vampires, nii-san?"_

"_I'm heir to the throne, hence I don't want us to hate or to be hated by other kingdoms."_

_Hmm…_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

…_._

_God, I love brotherly love :x_


End file.
